


Balancing Act

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Roy and Riza think about their relationship, Royai Week 2018, how they balance each other, reflecting on the fights with the homunculi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week Day 4 Prompt: TemperanceRoy and Riza keep themselves balanced, both of them walking a narrow line.





	Balancing Act

It’s like walking a tightrope, Roy thinks. They’re precariously balanced, tempering each other and keeping each other on the straight and narrow. Colonel and Adjutant. War buddies and childhood friends. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

He’s never noticed how much they rely on each other. He holds her back when she gets angry, and she makes sure he stays on his chosen path. Which is why he’s so worried when he sees her, sobbing on her knees. So close to death by the Homunculi’s hand. It was only Alphonse’s quick thinking that saved her life.

He’s quick to rush to her side, watching her try to help him, but all he can think about his her. His Lieutenant, almost dead, and it’s practically his fault.

“Don’t do that to me again,” he says, barely keeping his consciousness.

“Yes, Sir,” she agrees, “but let’s get you to a doctor, alright?”

Roy nods, and lets the blackness consume him. He knows Riza won’t leave him, that she’ll protect him.

***

Riza isn’t sure how long they’ve been keeping each other balanced. They temper each other, fire and ice together. It’s part of the reason she recognizes that it’s Envy, not Roy in front of her. He walks with an odd formality that the Colonel has never used with her.

She fires, and fires, and fires. And then she’s caught, choking. She hears rather than sees when Roy appears, fire consuming the homunculus and freeing her. Colonel Mustang is focused on vengeance as he destroys Envy’s body. Again, and again, and again, and Riza is forced to watch as he goes so close to stepping over that line.

“Sir, please.” She holds the gun up, readying to shoot him. She’s so close to it. They’ve been balancing each other for years, and he’s told her to shoot him if he ever strays.

“Lower your weapon, Lieutenant.”

“I can’t do that, Sir. I made a promise. If you do this… If you step off your path… Don’t go where I can’t follow, Sir.”

Roy growls, but drops his hands. Riza nods approvingly, letting him lower her weapon. She holds it loosely. Roy is restrained, and she lets out a sigh of relief.

It’s a difficult balancing act, but they make it work. 


End file.
